Mother's Instinct
by Chloeva
Summary: Dixie is desperate to have a baby, how will Jeff and her peers react? What kind of impact will it have on her work and social life?


Mothers Instinct

"Hurry up, we're as late as it is!" Kathleen Dixon shouted up to her husband Jeff Collier, they had a huge habit of being late for work, Jeff being the reason, there was something about that man that couldn't be tweeked.

Jeff came down quickly, stomping on each stair "I haven't had any breakfast Dix, you know I have too."

"Tough luck Jeffery, getting up twenty minutes earlier might actually get you some morning grub, I'm sure there will be something in the station cupboards." Dixie slipped her coat on.

Jeff groaned and went into the kitchen, having a quick snoop around, he picked up a couple of cookies and ate them in four bites before heading out to the car with Dixie, moring routines were never going to improve for this couple.

As they drove to the ED, the whole time Dixie was thinking about one thing, that had circled her mind for months now, cooched up in the back of her ever growing mind. She looked at Jeff a couple of times but never registering any eye contact, she'd mentioned this once before but does he remember, how would he be with it if she brought it up again?

Arriving ten minutes late, both quickly entered the ambulance station, getting ready for the busy day ahead of them. Jeff went and prepared himself some toast, hoping that a call wouldn't come in. Dixie sat at the desk, staring into space, waiting for the urge to speak about her wishes, which would change her life forever.

The sound of her walky talky immediately snapped her out of her daydream, picking it up and listening to what was said. "3-0-0-6 to control, we're on our way."

Bursting through the doors, Dixie grabbed Jeff's arm "We have got a call Jeffery, we're needed."

"Already, I was about to make myself another piece of toast." Jeff sighed

"Already now get your butt into gear."

They headed to the ambulance and were off in seconds, sirens blaring, blue lights flashing. "I wish you were this quick in the mornings Jeffery, make my life so much easier."

"Well in the mornings, there isn't lives at risk."

"There is." Dixie tried not to smirk at him.

"Yours" she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh right very funny."

They pulled up outside a semi detached off the new Holby estate. "17 Meadow Road." Dixie pointed to the house with the blue door.

Carrying their bags they knocked on the door to where a 34 year old mother opened the door.

"Someone call an ambulance?" jeff asked politely.

The woman stammered a little "Yes I did, it's my daughter, she was playing and she suddenly collapsed."

"Okay, show us through." The woman showed them through to the garden, full of childrens swings, slides and sandpits. On the floor was a five year old, barely concious. Dixie kneeled down next to her "Hello sweetheart, I'm Dixie, can you tell me your name?"

"It's Rosie, I'm Helen by the way." Helen told her, looking worried for her daughter.

"Rosie can you hear me, can you tell me what happened?"

Rosie's blue eyes fluttered open "Playing with sister Lily and brother Jamie, me giggling, me fall."

"You just suddenly fell?" Dixie asked.

"Yes, me fell on bum."

Dixie giggled "Well least your making me laugh."

"Back hurt, leg hurt, chest hurt."

The word chest sent alarm bells ringing for Dixie, she looked at Helen "Has she any history of asthma, breathing problems?"

"Er no, none of them have."

"Okay" she looked at Rosie "We're going to take you to the hospital, where there are lovely nurses and lovely food."

Jeff smirked at the lovely food.

"Can my mummy come?"

"Course she can, she can hold your hand if you want."

Rosie smiled a little, Helen looked at Dixie "Just need to ask the neighbor if she can watch Lily and Jamie."

Rosie was taking into the ambulance, she was fascinated by everything "Wow whats that?" she pointed.

"If someones heart stops beating on the way to the hospital, we use it to help the heart get going."

"Will I need that?"

"No, your heart is fine."

Helen came into the ambulance and sat next to Rosie, Dixie could see the bond between mother and daughter, like she was getting motherly insticnts at every turn. That was what Dixie wanted to feel, with her own child. Working with so many, she had now realised how much she wanted her own kids. One, two, maybe three, she wanted a strong family, something she hadn't experienced herself.


End file.
